Si pruebas una vez
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: Despues de años de amistad Sam se ha dado cuenta que Danny siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarla como su amigo, y que le tiene cierto cariño especial, pero ahora que lo nota ¿No sera demasiado tarde? ONESHOT. Inspirada en la canción de HaAsh:Si pruebas una


Bueno, aqui me tienen, de nuevo con otra historia, y es que toda la semana que viene no tengo clases, así que tendre mucho tiempo libre... En fin, tengo otros dos proyectos tambien, les dejo una probadita D

_**Cuando el amor se ¿Acaba?**  
Han pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez que se vieron, y ahora ambos estan comprometidos, dispuestos a empezar una nueva vida. Pero ¿Que pasa cuando el pasado regresa dispuesto a que abran esa caja de recuerdos donde dejaron ese amor olvidado¿De verdad el amor se acabo? ONESHOT. Basado en la canción de Allison: Aqui._

_**La vida despues de ti.  
**Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido. Una frase que a Valerie nunca le importo, hasta que se dio cuenta que había perdido lo que tal vez pudo ser la persona más importante de su vida. ONESHOT. Basado en la canción de Lu: La vidad despues de ti._

Espero y el que les dejo les guste, nos vemos luego.

ENJOY!

* * *

_**Si pruebas una vez.**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

-Tranquila-dijo el joven de ojos azulados-Tal vez fue un error, tal vez no se trataba de él…

-¡No lo justifiques!-dijo entre sollozos-¡Se lo que vi! Era él y estaba… Estaba…

La chica gótica guardo silencio y solo hundió su rostro sobre el pecho de Danny, mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

El joven solo se limito a posar su mano sobre el cabello de su amiga.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?-dijo tratando de calmarse, pero le resultaba casi imposible-Él solo jugaba conmigo, nunca se tomo nada en serio… Supongo que de cualquier forma con él o con otra persona sería igual.

-¿Qué¿De que hablas?-pregunto Danny asombrado.

-Yo creo…

-¿De verdad piensas eso?-Dijo en tono de reproche-Escúchame Sam, no dejes que un tipo como Steve haga eso, quiero decir, eres alguien inteligente, carismática, linda…-luego guardo silencio como dudando en seguir hablando o no-…Y creo que cualquier hombre sería feliz de estar a tu lado. No lo se, tal vez, él no era el adecuado y halla alguien para ti esperándote en alguna parte…

Sam levanto la mirada mirándolo por primera vez. El joven ojiazul solo se sonrojo y desvió su mirada.

-Además si Steve estaba con otra, no valía la pena-continuo Danny esta vez volviendo a mirarla-Y tus lágrimas no las vale, ningún hombre vale que tus ojos se nublen como ahora-dijo mientras le secaba una lágrima con suavidad.

-Muchas gracias Danny-dijo Sam abrazándolo de nuevo-Eres el mejor amigo que pudiera tener

Esas palabras lo herían más de lo que su amiga pensaba, pero estaba acostumbrado ya a todo eso, hacia años atrás que se había resignado a que ella lo viera como algo más que su amigo…

-Si… -contesto desanimado-Tu amigo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-dijo de inmediato-Solo estoy preocupado por Tucker-dijo mirando su reloj-Hace media hora que debía estar aquí…

-¿Y como van las cosas con Valerie?-pregunto su amiga desviando la conversación.

-Terminamos

-¿Por qué? Creí que de verdad te gustaba

-Lo se, yo también lo creí…-luego dio un suspiro-Pero no, creo que solo trataba de…

-¡Hey!¡Chicos!-dijo un joven moreno que acaba de llegar-Lamento el retraso, es solo que…

-No importa-dijo Sam-Ya estas aquí ¿Entramos al cine?

-Si

-Lo siento Danny-dijo Sam recordando la conversación-¿Qué estabas diciéndome?

-Nada-dijo cabizbajo-Pero creo que no los podre acompañar, no me siento muy bien ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Si…-dijo Tucker extrañado.

El joven ojiazul comenzó el camino rumbo a casa, pero se desvió al parque de aquella ciudad, no le apetecía llegar a su hogar en aquel momento.

Para Danny había sido difícil haber visto a Sam durante los últimos dos años con aquel tipo llamado Steve, pero no tenía forma de quejarse, él nunca le había dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos.

Y es que desde aquel momento en el que ella lo había besado en el parque para salvarlo hacía 4 años había cambiado su forma de verla.

Valor. Fue lo que siempre le había faltado para encarar aquella emoción que solía sentir cuando estaba con ella, y era increíble que luchara con fantasmas y que incluso su vida a veces estaba en juego pero que no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como decirle que la quería como algo más que amiga.

No importaba ya de todas formas, en el momento en que Sam había tenido aquel novio el había echado todo esperanza por el caño, había tenido que conformarse con que ella lo viera como amigo, pero esos dos años le había dolido y como nunca lo hubiera creído.

Era desalentador como la joven le contaba sobre lo maravilloso que era Steve, lo mucho que lo quería y lo feliz que era, al final acepto que si ella era feliz, él lo sería también.

Lastima, lo había intentado, pero había fallado, intento una relación con Valerie, pero decidió que no tenía caso.

Y aunque aquella noche había terminado su pesadilla, hacía mucho que no esperaba que ella se diera cuenta que él la amaba, y aun así le seguía doliendo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Hola-dijo su amiga mientras lo esperaba en el parque de la ciudad-¿Qué tal la noche?

-Larga-contesto Danny bostezando-Estuve persiguiendo algunos fantasmas… ¿Y tu?¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien-dijo Sam encogiéndose en hombros-Ya pasó un mes, y es como tú dijiste, no vale la pena

Danny le sonrió.

-Bueno, supongo que Tucker llegara tarde de nuevo, mejor lo esperamos en el cine de nuevo-dijo Danny comenzando a caminar.

-¡Espera!-dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Danny solo la miró extrañado mientras su amiga aun lo sujetaba. La mano de su amiga temblaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… Yo…

El joven colocó su mano sobre la frente de Sam, aun sin que ella lo soltara.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas temblando

La chica reacciono y soltó la mano de Danny de inmediato.

-Si, solo que… Mejor esperemos a Tucker

-Esta bien-luego la miro detenidamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Si ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo se, te noto diferente, cambiada…

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada, jeje-dijo con una risita nerviosa.

Danny solo desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?-ahora había sido ella quien lo cuestionaba.

-¿Confias en mi?

-Plenamente

-Y ¿Por qué ahora no lo haces?

Sam se quedo callada, intento articular algunas palabras, pero le fue difícil.

_Y si tu notas que he cambiado_

_Ahora no es casualidad_

_No soy la misma, me cuesta confesar_

-Entiendo-contesto Danny cabizbajo.

-No Danny-dijo de inmediato al verlo así-No eres tu es que yo… De hecho yo…

Sam bajo la mirada.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Danny.

-Es que de hecho yo… Si pasa algo…

_Es que hace tiempo que ya no te veo igual_

_Me empiezo a enamorar_

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-dijo Danny tratando de darle ánimos-Somos amigos ¿no?

-Si… Amigos…

_Antes te tuve a mi lado_

_Como el amigo siempre fiel_

-Danny yo… Yo he pensado mucho este mes… Mucho sobre… Muchas cosas, y es que yo… Necesito decirte algo.

A Sam le dio un vuelco el estomago, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sentía como comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, tal vez sería mejor no decirle nada, que tal si él ya no le correspondía…

Tenía que arriesgarse, jamás lo sabría si no le decía nada…

Dio un suspiro tratando de que este le diera el valor necesario para decir lo que sentía.

-Me di cuenta de que me ayudaste mucho, quiero decir, siempre estuviste para apoyarme y, es solo que yo no lo había notado antes, pero…

Guardo silencio. No podía, la garganta se le cerraba cada vez que intentaba articular más palabras, su mente se bloqueaba, simplemente, no podía…

_Y ahora que no estas aquí_

_Solo quiero decirte que_

_Te necesito aquí_

Danny no entendía, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa, era obvio que se trataba de algo muy importante. El chico sonrió aunque aun sin entender, pero se limito a abrazarla.

-Tranquila-dijo al sentir como su amiga temblaba-Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, te voy a apoyar.

Ella solo de tranquilizo un poco al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su amigo, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, pero no quería separarse, quería estar así para siempre, sintiendo aquel calor acogedor que le brindaba su amigo, que siguiera acariciando su cabello, mientras ella resguardaba su rostro sobre su pecho, mientras sentía como aquello era lo que más había esperado ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

-No me sueltes-dijo abrazándolo al fin-No me dejes…

_Ya no puedo estar sin ti_

_Me vuelvo loca_

_A ciegas sin pensar te deje marchar_

-No lo hare nunca…

-Danny, yo, cometí un gran error, debí… Quiero decir… Tú siempre estuviste conmigo y yo… Solo quiero saber si aun cuento contigo…

Danny se separo un poco para verla fijamente a los ojos y tomándola por la barbilla con delicadeza.

-Siempre contaras conmigo…

_Y si tú quiere, si lo quieres_

_Lo podemos intentar_

_Si pruebas una vez_

_Te puedo enamorar_

-Gracias-contesto al fin.

De nuevo recargo su rostro sobre el pecho de su amigo.

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que tenía que haberte dicho hace mucho-dijo la joven después de un rato.

-¿Qué es?-indagó curioso.

-Se que… Que entre nosotros siempre hubo… Algo

Danny no dijo nada, solo sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

-¿Y por que piensas eso?-preguntó nervioso.

Ahora fue ella quien se separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Por que tus ojos me lo dicen…

Danny se sonrojo y luego desvió la mirada.

-Se que debí decirlo antes-dijo Sam justificándose-Y que cometí un grave error… Pero necesito saber si… Si aun tengo una oportunidad…

_Nunca vi cuanto me amabas… No_

_Nunca te supe valorar_

_Ahora es mi turno de luchar por ti_

_Regresa de una vez_

_Te necesito aquí_

-Yo…

Danny no sabía que decir, había esperado aquello por mucho tiempo y sin embargo ahora ya no sabía como contestarle.

_Ya no puedo estar sin ti_

_Me vuelvo loca_

_A ciegas sin pensar te deje marchar_

-Entiendo-dijo Sam interpretando su silencio-Es solo que, quería saberlo y yo, fui una tonta al pensar que aun-su voz se quebró y ella solo clavo la mirada en el suelo-Espero que aun sigamos siendo amigos

Estaba a punto de marchase, cuando sintió que la sujetaban del brazo, ella giro lentamente para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que tanto anhelaba.

-No te vayas… Por favor…

Ella se acercó guiada por la mirada hipnotizante que daban aquellos intensos ojos azules.

Y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera por escasos segundos, mientras Sam notaba aquella ternura en sus ojos, aquel amor.

Poco a poco se fue acercando cada vez más a él hasta que pudo notar que sus rostros estaban a solo escasos milímetros.

Pudo sentir la respiración de él muy cerca, y su cuerpo rogándole por que lo besara, cuando finalmente no pudo más y sus sentimientos la dominaron al fin mientras sentía el calor de sus labios.

Y ojala el tiempo se hubiese detenido para siempre, mientras disfrutaba aquel beso que su corazón había esperado hacía mucho, era como si hubiera besado por primera vez, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y su corazón sentía al fin la tranquilidad que le había negado por años.

Para su desdicha ese momento no fue eterno y en el momento en que el reloj parecía pararse volvió a funcionar, haciendo que su cerebro la hiciera reaccionar sobre lo que hacía. Maldijo a su razón por hacerla regresar los pies a la tierra.

-Lo siento-dijo ella sonrojada y separándose de golpe-Yo… Yo…

_Y si tú quieres, si lo quieres_

_Lo podemos intentar_

_Si pruebas una vez_

_Te puedo enamorar…._

Pero se calló al ver como Danny le sonreía.

-Supongo que lo podemos intentar-le dijo el joven al fin.

El rostro de Sam se ilumino al escuchar aquello.

-Gracias Danny-dijo abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por darme esta oportunidad…

Luego él se separo y la miró dulcemente.

-No es una oportunidad, es algo que estuvo aquí para ti…

Sam le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía de nuevo, pero esta vez estando a su favor, para esta vez conservar esos momentos para siempre…

**FIN**


End file.
